Heralds of Darkness
"Heralds of Darkness" is the first episode of the ABC series Villains Unite!'s second season. It is the twenty-third episode of the series. Synopsis Following the release of the Heralds of Darkness, Belle, the Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil, Captain Hook, Briar Rose, Red Riding Hood, Maleficent, Merida, Dorothy Gale, Ariel, and Goldilocks band together to stop the malicious Mother Gothel from summoning spirits of darkness. However, surrounded by the Heralds of Darkness, they find themselves in grave danger. In flashbacks, Cruella meets Mother Gothel and receives an interesting proposition. Recap In the French Village In the French Village, Belle and her allies celebrate their triumph against Mother Gothel. Just then, Chernabog suddenly appears and tells them not to relax. Announcing the Age of the Heralds, he reveals the army that Gothel had summoned. One of them unveils his hood and reveals himself to be Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin warns the heroes not to interfere with the Heralds' plans. However, Chernabog decides that they can kill one of them, Cruella De Vil. Before Chernabog can kill Cruella, an arrow brings him down, and he is incapacitated. Rumplestiltskin raises his hands in defense. The shooter is revealed to be Robin Hood. Cruella thanks Robin and stares at him for a long time. Jealous, Hook interferes. Just then, another Herald attacks Ariel; another one attacks Merida. Goldilocks, the Evil Queen, and Dorothy Gale use their weapons and/or magic to stop them. Just then, Mother Gothel enters and thanks Rumplestiltskin for distracting them, rewarding him with a kiss. Disgusted, Briar Rose flinches and wretches at Gothel and Rumplestiltskin's kiss. Ariel asks Gothel what she wants. The wicked woman tells Ariel that she wants her happy ending. Defiantly, Cruella tells Gothel she won't win. Gothel responds by saying she's already won. In flashbacks Cruella De Vil is in her store Project Cruella when Mother Gothel enters, giving Cruella a proposition. Cruella asks what's in store. The Herald introduces her to the Heralds of Darkness, which includes the Evil Queen. Mother Gothel introduces Cruella to the Queen. Cruella asks if Maleficent is there. Mother Gothel says she is no longer with them, and that she's dead. Cruella realizes that after 200 years, Mother Gothel is still alive. She shrugs it off and says she has help staying young. Cruella accepts Gothel's proposition and joins the Heralds. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose * Etta Schmidt as Belle * Anna Fox as Evil Queen * Mary White as Maleficent * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * James Jones as Captain Hook * Maria O'Neal as Mother Gothel * David Marson as Robin Hood * Anthony King as Rumplestiltskin Guest Starring * Adam Foster as Chernabog * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel * Evelyn Brooke as Merida * Samantha Gold as Goldilocks Co Starring * Arnold Williams as Herald #1 * John Martin as Herald #2 * Angela Courier as Herald #3